Pretty Things
by Zissors
Summary: Sasuke is in love with his straight best friend Naruto who is in love with hearbreaker Sakura who has just fallen for Itachi, who is just crushing a certain little brother. Yeah things are about to get a little more complicated the just some pretty faces.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke's POV

I think I've spent roughly one third of my entire life in Naruto's bedroom. I've seen his walls covered in ramen wallpaper. I've seen the walls covered in pictures of Kyuubi, his dead pet cat (which, quite frankly I still have nightmares about), and I helped paint (against my will) the walls the currently horrid Orange of Oranges Matte, which isn't as wonderful as it sounds. It as also my idea to paint the ceiling a midnight blue with lots of those glow in the dark planet sticker things sprinkled all over it (which I regret now because it clashes terribly with the orange). I spend a lot of lying in, on, or around Naruto's bed, so I like having at least one normal color (that doesn't burn the eyes like a certain color) to look at.

I like sleeping with Naruto. Not like sex, mind you. But just sleeping. We've been sharing bunks since we were like 6. And Naruto doesn't hog the covers (yes I know surprise) and he keeps his elbows to himself. I practically live here. I have a drawer full of T-shirts and clean pants and a jar of spare moisturizer, which simples' things up so much.

Naruto, though, snores pretty loudly, but I've learned to ignore them. His blond hair is curling against his eyebrows and I have the urge to brush it off. _Get a hold of yourself Uchiha. _He's like an angel. The light hits his face so that his tanned skin is glowing. _Uchihas do not fall in love with their best friends,_ I sigh. I continue staring at Naruto for another minute. He's amazingly beautiful. The yellow light continued streaming through the glass panes. And then he opened his eyes. I have always, always wondered how God could give someone the eyes Naruto has. They're the brightest blue. Like the fresh sky on a crisp cloudless day. Yeah and the he opened his mouth.

"What are you staring at teme?" he scowled, his face twisting in the sun's rays. "Just a dobe. And it's time you got up; it's almost 12 in the afternoon." I stretch, my hands lifted into the air. I hear him scramble off the bed. "I'm going to be late! I can't believe you didn't wake me up teme!" he exclaimed rushing behind me to the toilet. "We're suppose to be at the drama club thing right now!" "There's way in hell I'm acting dobe. I thought I made that clear at the 'drama club thingy' yesterday." I hate acting but what I hate ever more is the latest girl that Naruto into. _Uchihas don't get jealous, _my inner Uchiha informed me. I place my toothbrush down as Naruto ran his fingers through his blond locks. "How do I look?" _Gorgeous, beautiful, heavenly, sex god-like, _my mind screamed to me. But instead in my clench mouth I said coldly, "Like a dobe."

"Ugh, you're such a bastard you know that," he grinned though, "But you're still coming with me to the rehearsals." Yeah, Naruto had no idea of my feelings. Of course he knew I was gay, just that I wasn't into anybody but really him. And I, of course, didn't say anything about it. So I've been lusting after him for the last year or so. _Uchihas don't lust _my inner Uchiha chanted. I frowned. My hands soon finding themselves on Naruto's back, relishing in his warmth. And then my Uchiha-ness made me shove him forward. "Move dobe," the words escaping my mouth. A sniff of his hair gel was making me lightheaded. "Sasukeee," he whined, "Let's go." I wasn't really sure, although Naruto had already decided to call it the Uchiha Instinct, but I was smirking at the sound of his voice. "You sound like a girl," I said. Maybe I could convince him to just stay home. And then maybe not, "Teme move." His voice was determined and I knew that at one point he would forcibly move me. But for the moment I was going to force him to stay.

My mind wandered though. The thought of the word "force" and Naruto's warm hands were affecting me. Oh great. At that moment my inner Uchiha decided to inform me of an up-coming problem I knew was coming. _Uchihas don't get erections from dobes. _

Shit. Shit. Shit. Go away. I struggled from beneath Naruto hands. Have to get away. Away. Away. As much as I hated to say it, the only way I could possibly get Naruto to go away was to use one of the three things I saw walking by to the near by gas station. "Naruto! Isn't that Sakura around the corner?" I almost shout in desperation. If the dobe didn't move right now he was going to get one hell of a surprise.

Naruto POV

I just can't stop staring at her. There's no way I could ever stop. From her legs, up her slim waist, and up to her beautiful face that only a Goddess could have. Her Sakura pink hair was blowing with the wind, and I could almost smell it in the breeze. Strawberry Shampoo? Cherries? Oh-Whatever it is, it's very sweet. I just love the sight of her. I sometimes fantasize being the one she marries, the one she would call 'her one and only man'. At time, I'll fantasize being superhero and I would have to save her from Bushy-Brows and other monsters I picture in my head. Ah-If to only make her see me as a real person, maybe that'll be my chance. And she'll say, 'Oh, Naruto. You're the one I was looking for my whole life' and I'll say, 'Yes, Sakura. And I have been waiting for you as well.'

Unfortunately, my best friend, Sasuke, thinks all of my fantasies are just jokes and will never happen. At times, I would agree to him (because he's smarter than me) but this, I know I can do. How cares if she turns me down? I'll just try and try again. It's as easy as that. Sasuke, as normal, scoffs and said, 'you'll be sorry, dobe. She'll just eat you and spit you out'. So what? I can live with that. That's what everyone does to me. It's normal.

But now, how am I going to approached her? I don't know. Sasuke, Some roommate-best friend he is, won't help me. I guess I have to do this my self, then. Well…how? I'll come up with something eventually. But now, I have to catch up with her now. It seems that she's going grocery shopping by herself. Yes! My chance. All I have to do is slowing make my appearance and bump into her by 'accident'. Yes. Good plan.

As she went into the store, I rushed in as soon she was out of sight. As I was in, I ducked down. She was heading down to the hair products. Ah-buying more shampoo? I want to know what brand it is. I shook my head. Get into the game, Uzumaki. You're meeting up with her.

I rushed to the ally next to the Hair product, the pet food, and then walked in a normal pace. Act cool I told myself. As I reached to the end, as planned, I bumped into her…a little too hard that she stumbled back a few steps. Her face turned bloody red and held up her fist.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, PAL!"

"Sorry, Sakura", I apologized.

She calmed down. "Oh! Naruto, hi."

"How's it going?" Act cool.

"Nothing much. Are you shopping for more ramen?" She winked.

"Uh…yeah. Yeah. I ran out, you know, since Sasuke likes to eat them now. Heh"

Her eyes brighten when I said his name. "Oh! Well then, I can buy ramen for you guys. My treat, 'kay?"

I thought my heart melted when she wanted to buy ramen for my roommate and me. What a kind-heart girl she is. Ah-yes.

"Sure-sure! Whatever you want to do, Sakura. Thanks!"

Then she smiled. A smiled that only came from the Heavens above. Her lips strawberry red and teeth made of pearls. I could stop staring. Only when she started to walk away caught my attention. I caught up to her and walked with her, side by side. What a dream!

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Zissors: Hi well I'm one of the Authors of this story. I write Sasuke's point of view. :D Because I called it and already wrote a kick-ass beginning. The story is based on the book Pretty Things. Hope you enjoy it, we're still looking for someone to write Itachi's and Sakura's POVs.

(the other part of We) Miko: (this is something I'm saying for her, me as in Zissors) Hi I'm the other Author of this story. I write Naruto's point of view. And that's because Zissors called Sasuke. And I lost at the tic-tac-toe game. (okay this is what she actually told me to put in the A/N) Be warned: I suck

Yeah this is out first fan-fic _ever_. So give us some critique. Give us some compliments.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto POV

"Sakura!" I called out her name, running after her. "Wait for me!"

Why walk so fast, my sweet blossom? Sakura was taking Sasuke and me to her Drama Club-thingy. I don't know why he came. I wanted to be alone with her, but Sasuke wants to come with us. Why? I don't know. He told me something once before about Sakura and being a man-eater and what-not. But who cares what he thinks of her, I'll make her mine.

"Who else is going to be there, Sakura?" I asked.

" Um….Hinata, Neji, Rock Lee…", Then her cheeks turned pink, "And Itachi, too."

"WHAT!!??" Sasuke exclaimed, nearly bursting my ears open.

"Yeah. He's there for…um…joining a gang or something?"

Hm. I think Sasuke told me something like that…but do I pay attention? No!

"So…Did he go to jail or something?"

"No 'duh,Dobe", Sasuke insulted. "I told you this months ago."

"That's Naruto for ya," Sakura added.

I didn't like that fact that they were ganging up on me, so I just shut up. Which is normal. When we reached the building and gotten inside, I've seen a lot of familiar faces. Neji was putting up props with his sister, Hinata. Bushy-Brows was going over his line with Kiba, whom seem to be laughing at him. Bushy-Brows spotted us.

"Sakura! You made it!"

The blossom herself waved at him. Lucky.

"Oh! Uchiha! Uzumaki! You guys came, too!" He exclaimed.

"Hey!" I might not be his friend but he's a pretty cool guy.

Sasuke didn't say a word. He looked rather pissed.

Then, I saw the devil himself coming towards us.

"Sakura! Naruto! And-gasp-Little brother! How are you? How's living with your friend?"

Sasuke had a very cold glare on his face. He was mad. When I tried to pat him, Sakura walked away, with a very red face. I followed her, knowing I can talk to my best friend later. She on stage and went to center.

Okay, Naruto. This is your chance. From the top. One…Two…And "So…Sakura…Um…What do you do? I mean… what do you play as?"

"Oh! I play as the sweud." She smiled and beautiful smile.

" Really? Is it fun?"

She shrugged. "I guess…though this character is a poor girl the follows her older sister's foot steps. Is sad, really…"

"Really? Aw-I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, Naruto. I like it."

I smiled. "I bet you do."

Sasuke's POV

Okay so I wasn't very obvious with my feelings. In all truth I've been called an emotionless bastard. But I thought that I showed some kind of attraction to Naruto, I mean it would have to be my luck the guy was more oblivious then a rock because he didn't notice the boner I was sprouting earlier. And I hate to say it but thank god that annoying Sakura bitch walked by.

If she hadn't walked by then I would've had to explain an extremely awkward situation to Naruto. If Naruto ever did find out, not about the boner, but about me liking him I'm not real sure what I would tell him. How do you tell someone that after 12 years of friendship, you love them and not in the way they think you love them?

His blonde hair bounced along his eye brows as he laughed at whatever Sakura was saying. "Wasn't that funny Sasuke?" he elbowed me painfully. I stared coldly at Sakura and then at Naruto answering in the form of a grunt. "Hn." He pushed me, my chair creaking against white tile. "Don't be such a bastard, you could show some feeling." Oh you have no idea what feelings I have, I thought. My mirror self or more commonly known as my ex-'better half' is sitting in his own corner. Itachi. My older brother, someone who was once my idol until he ended up in jail and our dad had to bail him out. It was pretty funny at the time until the gang he joined tried to hurt Naruto.

Akatsuki. They tried hurting my Naruto. Crap. Great I've gotten to the point where I think he's mine. Great, now the only next step is for me to be stalking him. Wait I like live with him…Would it still count as stalking? I sigh. Naruto laughs again. Admittedly, I like him laughing. Uchihas don't laugh my inner Uchiha had been on a rampage since this morning.

It wasn't like this morning was the first time I had gotten that problem with Naruto nearby. But usually I was able to pass it off for something else. Or just distract him with ramen. He kept laughing. What the fuck is so funny? I silently screamed. My eyes harden. I can't look at her anymore. She disgusts me too much. I just can't understand how Naruto can like Sakura. Everyone within the continent knows her, or so it seems. She's infamous for hooking up with guys, making them fall in love, and then poof! She's gone. Good thing she's not interested in Naruto, I smirk.

I look up; I could've sworn Itachi was looking at me. I haven't seen him in awhile. He, and the rest of the Akatsuki members, was put on house arrest and I moved out a couple months before. Now I'm guessing this is what he's thinks counts as serving the community. Joining a fucking play doesn't count, I smirk. Isn't he going to be the pissed one? When I was younger I adored the guy, he had my parents in the palm of his hand. And in the palm of his hand there wasn't any room for me. But around the time when I turned 18, he lashed out at my parents. Apparently my father wanted him to take over our company and he didn't want to. Joined the Akatsuki, tried to kill Naruto and then was sent home. I've been avoiding him ever since.

When I realized that I wasn't really there in my parent's eyes, I tried to outdo him in everything. So since then, we've been fighting and fighting. Right before he joined Akatsuki, his only goal however was to piss me off. He was smirking, confidence radiated from him as he glided over to Sakura. She looked up surprised. Taking her hand like she was some dainty princess, he kissed it. Yes he kissed her hand like he was some prince charming. I could almost puke. "You're so beautiful. Please have dinner with my family tomorrow night," his voice floated in the air, leaving a lingering smooth feeling. I shivered at that voice and expected Sakura's brash voice to yell No! She doesn't. Instead, right there in front of Naruto, she said, "Yes." Blushing, might I add.

Naruto is shell-shocked but not crestfallen. As Sakura drifted away from him, spending time to converse with Itachi Naruto scooted next to my chair. "Teme, you have to take me to your parents when Sakura comes over." Yeah, that's Naruto for you. Oblivious as a fucking rock. He doesn't have a single clue about how I feel about him and what Sakura feels about him. All he knows is ramen and girls. "Hn." I don't even bother with a sentence, a word, just a syllable. "Please Sasuke. I'll do anything you want to for a week. Please?" Would you let me pound your ass for a week? My perverted mind was getting images again. Fuck. Think, uh, chocolate! Instantly my mind envisions the awful chocolate cake one of my aunts once forced me to digest. Uhichas don't like sugary confections my inner Uchiha told me. Yeah you got that damn right, I tell my conscience.

I'm unable to resist the puppy eyes he keeps blinking me or is it the fact that he'll do anything I say for a week? How the blue is bright under the lights and his persuasion. "For a week?" I repeated mumbling. "Yeah. Yes!" he cheered an early victory even though I knew he had me convinced. Itachi smirked. Why is the bastard still smirking? Then I remembered. Sakura was having dinner with my parents. I haven't seen my parents for a full four months. Well congrats to Itachi. He just successfully pissed me off.

Itachi POV

I watched as Sasuke left the room, his face holding agitation. I smile and the pink-haired girl next to me believes that her joke was actually funny. She's pretty enough this Sakura but I have my eyes set on someone different. I excuse myself.

Sasuke's rushing around a corner, to the bathrooms. I love how I can make him so angry over the smallest things, how upset his little face gets. How silly of my little Otouto to think I wouldn't notice his little crush. Naruto Uzumaki, name rings a bell somewhere. They didn't call me a genius for nothing; already I had my entire plan ready. Make Sasuke's crush's crush fall in love with me so that his crush gets jealous and annoys the hell out him. I grin, oh how annoying Sasuke is such a joy.

There's a click as the door shuts, another click as it locks. Hmm, wonder what naughty little Otouto is doing in a locked bathroom by himself? I think to my self mischievously. Good thing I'm good with locks.

~_~_~_~_~

Zissors: Okay so when I first decided to write this fan-fic with Miko, it was one in the morning and we did about 2 minutes of planning, so that's why the first chapter seemed so...odd. Also we won't be updating too soon because Miko be a slow typer...and I have to work on that lemon...oh yeah...I'm writing Itachi's part.

Miko: Um...I love all of my fans very much. Even Marilyn Manson. I LOVE YOU!!!! ^^ (ZissorsMiko: YOu're a wierdo)

Thanks for the reviews, the two that we got last chapter xP


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, I'm Zissors or in this story, Sasuke/Itachi. Anyways I've been unable to contact Miko (she wrote Sakura and Naruto's parts) and I've given up.

So sorry but I'm disconnecting this story. But don't worry; I'll try to find some time to restart this story but probably in Third-Person because I can't write a first person Naruto or Sakura.

And yes, I'm mad at the Ladyy/Miko too. But I also worked hard on this lemon or lime or whatever you're going to call it. So I'm post it up anyways because it's my first attempt and I think I did good.

Sasuke POV

My breath was becoming more and more erratic. The tiled wall was cold against my exposed skin. My face heated against the cold, my nose creating a bridge from my face to the wall. His hand held both my arms above my head, while his other hand roamed my body.

I struggled against his hold, fruitlessly trying to push him away. "Mmm, keep moving like that Otouto," he purred against my ear. "Itachi if you don't fucking let me go right now," I warned the bastard. If he was trying to piss me off then he just hit the nail on the head. "Aw but Otouto don't you like it?" I felt the rest of his body connecting to mine. He pushed me closer to the bathroom walls "Let me go bastard," I shout. Black hair covered my eyes, sweat forming on my forehead.

"Don't be so loud Otouto," he licked the shell of my ear, "or else I'll have to tie you up." I froze. My backside rubbed against something hard. Something very hard and very big.

No...No...There was no way. Itachi was turned on. "What the fuck," I stare shocked at the wall. His held tighten on my wrists. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this Sasuke," he moaned. I felt as his hands continue their journey on my upper torso. Gliding across my abdomen, Itachi moaned. "You're sick," I hiss. The back of my neck became wet his tongue rolled against my pale skin. "You're hot," he mumbled against my back.

His right hand, the one that's not holding me down, lightly pressed against my nipples. Then gently tugging at them, Itachi smirked from behind me knowing how conflicted my body was feeling. As one last attempt at escape I yell, "STOP!" There was no way I was going to let this go on any longer. "Tsk tsk, bad Otouto. I told you I would have to tie you up if you did that again."

I gape at him unbelieving. He stumbled through his pockets, prepared with something. Thick black rope was produced from his pockets. He flashed a predatory grin. Fuck, I thought. I felt his left hand relax as he tried to tie the rope around my arms. Taking this chance, I quickly kick him. I mean try to kick him. As my leg came up, he grabbed it pulling it to the ground. I trip, falling hard to the black and white tiles. He caught me, multitasking. Dragging me to the edge of a stall, the rope is attached to the leg of a stall and to my hands.

Glaring I can smell the urine from the nearby toilets. "You're messed up Itachi. I'm your little br—"I'm interrupted as another section of the same kind of rope is shoved against my lips. It's bitter tasting. Itachi mounted himself on top my hips, riding them for a second. Hoping that my eyes could portray the extreme disgust I'm directing at him, I glare. His face neared mine and he whispered seductively. "Don't be like that Sasuke. You can just imagine me as your little blond haired friend. The one you look like you want to ravish." I look at him disbelieving. There was no way he could tell. He continued with his rant though, "Don't deny it Otouto. I know how much you want to sink into his tight little hole. How much you want him riding your cock, begging for more each time your cock hits that little spot inside him. And at the end you want him shouting your name."

Both of Itachi's hands are free. Slipping his hands into my unzipped pants, I felt the cool air hit my penis. "I know, because that's what I want from you." He pumped my penis, it hardened against my will. His words earlier, they were true and I could only imagine Naruto doing the things Itachi had just said. I groaned, suddenly that hand seemed so welcoming. I felt the familiar heat pooling in my stomach.

Then I saw the familiar blond hair at the door. "Na—Naruto!" I shout as I came into my brother's hand.

Naruto POV

((Author's Note: Anyways this is where Miko's part was suppose to be but I just can't find her. She was responsible for writing about how Sasuke and Naruto are at the Uchiha mansion and Naruto keeps pestering Sasuke about what happened the other day with Itachi.))

Sasuke POV

"You think I'm attracted to Itachi?" I don't know what came over me but I have Naruto pushed against the maroon wall of my bedroom. My voice is cold and demanding. "You think I hold even an ounce of liking for him?" I'm holding him against his will.

"Well you know," he trailed off, reminding me once again of what happened this morning. Flashes of how Itachi had made me cum, of how he used my own desires against me. Instinctively I pull Naruto's hands up, pulling him into the position Itachi had gotten me into this morning except his face is facing me. Our cheeks brush and I whisper into his ear, feeling his oncoming blush. "You know what Naruto? I like you a lot." Staggering through his words, Naruto struggled to say, "Of-of course you-you like me, I'm your be-best friend."

"Dobe, you don't get how much I like you. I like you so much that I could suck your cock right now," I pause to kiss him. He's caught off guard, and I deepen the kiss. Breathlessly I release my mouth from his and say, "And I'd like it." Naruto smirked, "Okay Sasuke, joke's over. Ha-ha." I frown, my obsidian eyes harden. "I'm not joking dobe."

"This isn't fucking funny, teme! Cut it out, you're really starting to scare me." A flash of fear actually does appear in his eyes. I smirk, he's trembling beneath me. The buttons of his pants pop as I flick them open. I drop to my knees and in a calm voice seductively told him, "I'll show you Na-ru-to."

At that moment I can only hear three things: Naruto's breathing, my breathing, and his pants rustling as they fall to his ankles. His lower blonde hair curled against his penis. I've seen Naruto's penis before but never before had I ever been this turned on by it. My hand reached out, and I can feel him shiver. Triumphantly I think to myself, well he hasn't punched me yet.

You know, somewhere in the Uchiha handbook I'm pretty sure Uchihas don't give blowjobs or hand jobs. In reality Uchihas receive blowjobs or hand jobs my inner Uchiha smirked at me from inside my head. Great, just great. Of all times to fuck with me you choose now? I curse at my conscience. Naruto looks down at me, conflicted at my pause. There's doubt and confusion. I search for anything more.

Without thinking, I engulf Naruto's penis. It's not that he's small but he's not enormous either. Within seconds he's hard, and I start to experiment. Moving my tongue, moving my hands all contribute to his moans. His own hands are massaging my hair, and I moan. I can barely think, but realize that Naruto's moaning for me. My mouth leaves his penis for a second as I need to breathe. I don't dare look into his eyes but I continue.

This time I take it slower, a kiss here a kiss there. I lick a vein, relishing in his taste. It's kind of bitter, but somehow I'm able to think of it as sweet nectar. I switch back to take him fully. I suck harder, and he pushes against me harder. "Sas-Sasuke! I'm going—"He's cut off by the actual action. I swallow everything, uncomfortably but willing.

Moving my head, I feel him fall next to me. I look at Naruto's face; his blonde hair clings to his sweat filled brow. His eyes are closed. And I think in the most understanding voice he's ever used yet in the most misunderstood sentences following, I listen as Naruto spoke. "Sasuke, I don't think that you should deny Itachi's feelings towards you. I mean this had to be way to get Itachi jealous, right? And don't worry I'll take care of Sakura for you, so you and Itachi can be together, although it's kind of weird. I mean you guys being brothers and all. But don't worry, I'm sure when Sakura and I am a couple we'll help you guys with your problems."

There's no way you're in love with this dumbass, in the back of my brain I hoped my inner Uchiha was right. I rub my head in frustration. I'm not real sure what to say to the dobe now. I just fucking gave him a blow job and the first conclusion he comes to is that I'm trying to make my brother jealous. And the award to most oblivious/naive rock goes to…….Naruto Uzumaki! My mind's up to its neck in sarcasm at the moment. I see a flash of red at the door. Oh fuck…. "Yeah Naruto, whatever." My voice was calm but my mind was panicking. Itachi had indeed been at the door, seeing more than he should see.

Fuck, Itachi saw me give Naruto a blowjob. Who knows what the bastard was going to do now.


	4. Chapter 4

Zissors: So I decided that I'm too lazy to start over and might as well just switch to third person. I hope I'm not making Sasuke too horny all the time.

Please review and tell me if you think I did a better job at third person then first person.

---

Itachi grinned, camera in one hand developed pictures in the other. '_You're mine now Sasuke-kun._' Blue eyes hidden beneath closed tanned lids, blonde hair pushed against the maroon paint of Sasuke's bedroom wall. Naruto's pants were at his knees while a certain raven was giving him a blowjob. Itachi stared enviously at the picture for a moment.

'_When Otouto finds out what I plan for these pictures, he'll comply_.' A second picture presented Naruto naked from the waist down with Sasuke collapsed next to him. Itachi remembered Sasuke's face from the night before as the two entered the dining room. It was indifference maybe a little angry while Naruto's brimmed with confidence.

The dinner was a quiet one. Excluding Sakura's meek small talk with his parents, they ate in silence. After the dinner, Sasuke left with Naruto as soon as he could while Sakura insisted, actually demanded, that Itachi walk to her door. There she requested a good-night kiss.

Itachi grimaced at the memory, but it was necessary that he 'dated' Sakura in order to get Sasuke. She was just a small bump in the road to getting him. Glancing at the digital alarm clock that sat outside of the bathroom on his dresser, Itachi decided that it was time to sleep. 2 a.m flashed in red numbers, and tiredly Itachi lay in his bed, scheming as usually till he slept.

---

'_They were back against the maroon wall of his bedroom at his parent's home except Naruto was kissing him back. Sasuke's felt his arms raising to Naruto's side, both of them multi-tasking. He felt an arousal growing as he grinded into Naruto who moaned back._

_The wall echoed as they continued moving against each other, not worrying over his moans or the pounding of the wall Sasuke felt himself joining Naruto's mewls. Nuzzling against Sasuke's neck, the blonde gave an experimental lick. Reacting, Sasuke found himself kissing Naruto deeply, their tongues mingling. Tasting exactly as he would imagine Naruto to taste, of ramen and oranges, Sasuke groaned at the old sensations buzzing through his body._

_Shit, he thought into his dream, I'm dreaming again. He sighed.'_

He blinked his eyes open finding Naruto in his arms or rather his arms around Naruto. The blonde never crossed over to Sasuke's side but somehow Sasuke always seemed to wake up wrapped around Naruto, and wrapped up in other predicaments too.

Cursing himself, Sasuke groaned as his hard-on brushed against Naruto's leg. Struggling to find escape from the tanned arms suddenly engulfing him, Sasuke cautiously slid his left arm from Naruto's shoulder. The blonde made a sound, freezing him in further action. Waiting for the blonde to still his movements felt like an eternity. _Please stop moving, oh god please don't wake up, _Sasuke panicked again. Already the dobe was making him panic and it wasn't even past sun rise either.

Finally he had removed himself from Naruto's clutches. Their bedroom lead to a bathroom, Sasuke's destination at the time. Nothing woke up Naruto, so a cold shower wouldn't bother the dobe at all. Even if the stupid dobe was so naïve to think that a blowjob means 'I don't like you, I like my brother.' Or maybe or just maybe the dobe would be a little, maybe just a little bothered that Sasuke had actually had a wet dream about him.

"Sa-"the soft mumbled of the first syllable of something that sounded an awful lot like Sasuke made Sasuke turn as he heard Naruto groan in his sleep. Maybe the dobe wasn't as naïve as he had let on? "-k" Sasuke listened intently and for a moment he really believed that the idiot was screwing with him in his sleep. Forget pissing him off awake, pissing him off while sleeping made him ten times more annoyed.

'_If he's going to screw with me right now then what am I to do them to screw with him back?_' thought the Uchiha. Climbing back into their shared bed, Sasuke scrambled on top of Naruto planning to act out the remnants of his most recent dream. Grinning almost sadistically, Sasuke grinded himself against Naruto, relishing in his scent.

'You know, Uchihas are supposed to be stoic and not give into raging hormones.' Sasuke frowned, glaring inwardly to his conscience. 'Don't you have an appointment with Itachi on how Uchihas don't sexually harass other Uchihas?' He was caught off-guard as Naruto begin moving back against his own hips, rocking them in the same rhythm.

Adventurously Sasuke dipped his head to Naruto's pink lips. He tasted just like how Sasuke had imagined him, ramen and oranges. There was a deep boiling feeling in Sasuke as he felt his release coming, not wanting to ruin the sheets Sasuke ran to the bathroom.

Thinking to himself all the while, 'Why did I think of doing this earlier?' 'Well let's see, you could get caught and you could get caught.'

Yeah his conscience was probably right, that was the first time he had ever tried doing anything to Naruto while he was sleeping. Because before it just seemed wrong. A flash of red from embarrassment and anger flashed across Sasuke's face. Yeah and before he hadn't confessed his love for Naruto and given him a blowjob only to interpreted by the blonde dumbass as a scheme to woo his older brother.

---

**Beep! Beep! Beep! **Naruto clumsily switched the ringing alarm clock off. He yawned, waving his arms about, searching for the teme. 'Wonder where the bastard is now.' He yawned again, his mouth stretching to its full length. "Shit!" he tripped over the shits, bounded to his legs for some obscure reason. 'Did…did something happen last night?'

Hurriedly he got dress, it was Saturday and he had to work. Jiraiya was probably about to fire his ass if he was late again. 'Damn pervert, it's not like the world is going to end if I can't bring in the new boxes of porn.'

"Welcome to Icha Icha Paradise how may I help you?" the confused voice of Kiba Inuzuka worried Naruto until he saw his friend. Laughing he finally found that he was able to piece together words into a sentence to ask, "Kiba, dude, what are you wearing?"

Staring angrily at him, or so it appeared, Kiba donned an eye mask containing two angry sewed on eyes. "It was Lee's idea. I was trying to think of a way to still work her without like cheating on Hinata, so he came up with this idea."

Continuing to laugh, Naruto heard the bell chime as Jiraiya entered the adult store. Choking as he saw his employee, Jiraiya scowled. "Eh brat, you're going to scare away all the ladies." Rolling his eyes, Naruto quickly replied, "Pervy sage, the only people we get that come through are teenage boys and a hand full of really creepy middle-aged men."

"I was wondering if the new Icha Icha has came out," a calm voice asked. Covering his one of his eyes and his mouth an eye patch and bandanna gave the man the look of a bandit while his stealthy-ness could be called ninja-like. Silver bangs flowed against his skin, a battered version of Icha Icha nestled within his palms. "Why speak of the devil, if it isn't one of those creepy middle-aged men," Naruto mumbled only earning an elbow stab from Jiraiya. "Brat be nice to him, he's a regular."

"Ah so Kakashi did you enjoy the Icha Icha I recommended?" Jiraiya asked in a nicer tone. "Well it was…" Blocking out the conversation, Naruto journeyed into the stock room. Listening to Kakashi and Jiraiya discuss porn was not something he enjoyed. "Oi, Naruto mind helping me out? I can't see a thing through this mask."

"Well dog-breathe, I can't imagine what else an eye-mask is suppose to do." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Help me anyways, I'm only doing this for Hinata." Kiba's outstretched arms felt Naruto's warm hand pulling him into a wall. "HEY! What was that for?"

"Just testing if you could really not see. Treat me to ramen and I'll help," the blonde grinned wickedly. Oh how he loved getting free ramen. "Fine, you manipulating bastard."

---

Meanwhile trying to enjoy his own lunch, Sasuke bit into the tuna sandwich. He sighed. 'I hate my job.' He worked under his father, so quitting was out of the question. All he did was really just playing secretary for his father. Taking calls, making coffee, anything his father told him too. Although he worked part time only, another secretary had been hard for the majority of the week.

He shivered, visualizing the annoying and pushy Karin always vying for his attention. She was just so determined. His lunch was finished, and a figure was approaching him. 'Great, just fucking great. Another determined bastard I have to deal with.'

"Why hello little brother, I saw the most interesting thing the other night," Itachi's thumb connected with his face and Sasuke felt the urge to connect his fist with Itachi's face. "Tsk, tsk that anger of yours."

A manila envelope was plopped onto the white table. "What's in it?" Cautiously prodding at the envelope like it contained a bomb, Sasuke pushed it away fearing its contents. "Why don't you take a look Otouto?"

Undoing the small string connecting the two flaps of papers, Sasuke stared hard at the pictures. What. The. Fuck. Is. Itachi. Thinking. He threw the pictures back. "Aw you don't want to keep them?" snickered an amused Itachi.

"What-What are you going to do with those pictures?" He stuttered at first but gained his composure, acting panicked could only worsen the ordeal especially around Itachi. "Oh, what do you want me to do with them?" He grinned sadistically, enjoying the squirming Sasuke, "I could show them to father. He might disown you on the spot, you haven't told him either have you? Or I could show Sakura. How do you think Naruto will react to her thinking that he's gay? Maybe I could deliver them to Naruto himself. Do you think he'll take it as a joke? Or he is going to realize that maybe you do like him? Or I could keep them for myself. I do so love a submissive Sasuke-kun."

"You're sick," he growled.

"So many things I could do with these pictures. But the real question is Otouto, what shall you do to hide these pictures?" Itachi asked in a sly tone.

"I'll kill you," Sasuke growled, anger rolling off his entire body. Itachi was fucking blackmailing him. Both his father and Sakura couldn't find out about those pictures. Knowing Naruto, he would overreact and his father…His father was a completely different story.

"Oh you can kill me at the mansion at 8 tonight," Itachi winked. It was indefinitely cute how irate Sasuke was. "See you there or else." With the last whisper, Itachi whistled as he left.

---

"Hey Sasuke-teme, I'm homeeee," sang Naruto as he entered their apartment. '_Hm, he's gone again.'_ Pulling out his cell phone, the numbers flashing 8:34 p.m, Naruto noticed a note left on the fridge. '_Be back at 10, don't wait up dobe_.'

Grinning maniacally, Naruto snuck into the bedroom. Removing the second drawer to the right from the dresser situated in the middle of the north wall of their room, Naruto stuck his hand, searching for the missing portion of the wall where Sasuke hide all his secret possession.

Naruto remembered how he had discovered that Sasuke was gay. Being the nosy person he was Naruto had burrowed into Sasuke's last hiding spot. There he had found a gay magazine and nearly burst out laughing at how embarrassed the Uchiha had been.

'_That's weird, never seen this before_.' The garish yellow-tan of the envelope stood out. 'I wonder what's inside.' Opening the envelope, Naruto dropped it almost immediately after he had seen the pictures. This was so not funny, teme.

---


	5. Chapter 5

Cheeks flushed, hair tousled, Sasuke growled. Cheeks flushed, fingers tousled within Sasuke's hair, Itachi moaned. Sasuke felt the fingers tighten in his hair, the pre-come overpowering all his senses. Pushing Sasuke's head harder against his cock, Itachi came. 'Bastard,' Sasuke roared inside his mind, swallowing the semen. Wiping his face, Sasuke glared at his brother.

"You're a sick fu-"he began scowling. "Sh, what have I told you about talking?" kinkily Itachi waved his finger to Sasuke's lips bringing them back to slowly to his own lips. "I taste good, don't I?" Disgusted Sasuke pushed Itachi away. "You don't really think you can get away can you? Foolish Otouto," circling his arms around the smaller boy Itachi smirked.

He refused to move, Itachi may have him here, stuck in his trap but he couldn't give over all of his cooperation. "You better give me one of those pictures tonight," Sasuke said straight forwardly. "No talking," Itachi answered with a lick, "I'll give you one of them. I always hold up on my end of the bargain, but will you Otouto?" Latching onto Sasuke's neck, Itachi marveled at the smooth skin.

Practically flawless, set against his deep midnight hair Itachi couldn't remember if he was describing himself or Sasuke. No one ever defied him, except Sasuke. Even his parents at the time of his conviction, were still on his side. They were mad, but only because they had to act mad. But Sasuke, his beauty unlike any Itachi had seen, except for his own, enticed the older raven. And to have such a rebel attitude, it kept Itachi interested. Sasuke was interesting, enticing and that made Itachi want him.

'What an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets.' Itachi smiled against Sasuke's warm skin. Enjoying the heat, Itachi continued up Sasuke's neck. He moaned, sending small kisses up Sasuke's neck. Itachi could feel Sasuke freezing, all his muscles tightening. 'All Uchihas except for Sasuke Uchiha.'

Itachi's bites hurt and the suckling sounds of his tongue against the newly formed hickeys made Sasuke sick to the stomach. He fell backwards, onto Itachi's black silk bed. Itachi's presence over him scared Sasuke. This was his brother, his own flesh and blood. Itachi's entire weight dropped against Sasuke's and he had to the urge to kick Itachi off. Sasuke thought of Naruto. 'This is messed up. And the bastard planned all of this.'

He thought of how Itachi's plan was unfolding right there in front of him and he couldn't do anything about it. Because in Itachi's plan he was a pawn, and there was only one chess player and that was the great Itachi himself. Everyone was pawns, but there was indeed one king. That was Naruto. No matter what Itachi would have to keep the secret from Naruto. If Naruto ended up hating him, then Sasuke knew that eventually he would give up. 'Uchihas are practical.'

So showing Naruto the pictures would cause chaos in Itachi's plan and Sasuke's life. The dobe had been his friend for as long as he could remember. Of course, showing Sakura the pictures would mean that she would tell Naruto. And Naruto would hate him forever, because Sakura would think he was gay. And it came in handy that Itachi was 'dating' Sakura, because then she would never fall for Naruto meaning he would probably always run after her and never notice him, Sasuke the guy that's already fallen for the dobe.

Itachi's invading tongue dug deep inside Sasuke's mouth. Twiddling with Sasuke's hair Itachi played with Sasuke's mouth. Leaving the kiss, they both gasped in need of air. His lips felt bruised, over used. Slowly Itachi removed himself from the bed, his eyes trained on Sasuke's. A clunk sounded through out the room, signaling that his belt buckle had dropped to the floor. Briefly Sasuke wondered, 'If I wasn't in love with the dobe….'

Itachi's plan worked out perfectly and Sasuke knew it would continue that way. Itachi would never show anyone the pictures but he would continue getting to fuck with his little brother. Sakura would probably be oblivious about the whole thing, eventually having Itachi break up with her. Heart-broken she'll go to Naruto. There they'll hook up and Sasuke would be left on his own. 'Where's my happy ending?' he wondered. 'Oh yeah, I get to ride in the sunset with my Aniki.'

Sasuke shook his head. He definitely did not want that. He had to do something drastic to ruin Itachi's plan. Except he was a little occupied at the second. "Ring, Ring," his phone rang. Pausing, glad to hear Itachi curse, Sasuke answered. "Hello?"

"Teme come home." Naruto said on the other line.

"I'll right away," Sasuke's voice was rushed. He looked at Itachi, happy at the disappointment presented. "I have to go," he said again. Sasuke smirked. 'I know how to mess up Itachi's plan.

---

Naruto paced, his footsteps echoing after one another. "Why would…" he mumbled to himself trailing off in silent thoughts. He clutched the pictures, wondering. 'Sasuke-teme would have pictures of…of us in his room the other night for what reason?' He continued pacing. 'He might be holding it for Itachi to see,' Naruto thought of one second, 'No I was sure Itachi was at the door. That must've been more than enough.'

The water whistled behind him, indicating that it had reached its boiling point. He raced to the kettle; hoping ramen would help solve his problems at the second. Ramen had been there for him almost as long as Sasuke had been. They had been friends for forever, and when he had wanted to move out of his parents house because of what Itachi did Naruto had been there for him. Offering to share his one room apartment, which he had said without a thought.

His friend had needed a home and that was the only thing Naruto had in mind at the moment. It didn't matter that he was gay, it didn't matter that his brother tried to kill him, Sasuke was his best friend and he needed a place to live. Naruto remembered what happened with Itachi, quite vividly.

Just walking down the road with Kiba, they were talking about Kiba's then crush Hinata. Kiba had to leave to meet up with Lee, and Naruto had decided to return to the shop to see if Jiraiya hadn't forgotten to close the shop down due to some 'hot chick' he swore he saw and had to follow home before inspiration (and her ass) disappeared. As he was walking back a group of guys had started to follow him. At first he had denied it, thinking they were just walking in his direction. When he first started to suspect it though, his head turned half way, trying to peek at their faces.

Without warning, they jumped, cornering him at every corner, holding onto his every limb. He tried to scream but stopped when he saw someone familiar. His initial thought was it was Sasuke, and the bastard was trying to play a prank on him. But it wasn't, it was his mysterious brother Itachi. Who was holding him down and lifting his shirt. "Shit Itachi, hurry." Someone in the background, Naruto remembered, was talking to Itachi.

His abs connected with Itachi's cold fingers. A blade colder than even Itachi's fingers connected to his abs. Circling around his stomach at first, Naruto whimpered in fear. "What the fu—"He was cut off by Itachi who was kissing him hard, hard enough to draw blood. Blood dribbled onto his taste buds. The intense pain came, the ripping of his hard earned abs. As he found himself almost unconscious, the knife slowly scraped the surface of each of his cheeks.

The scars on his stomach didn't scar as bad as his face had. Six whisker-like scars marred his face. Sasuke had moved out because of Itachi, and now he was trying to get back with Itachi? Naruto couldn't hate Itachi; he knew how hard it was fitting in. How hard it was when everyone hated you. Shaking his head, Naruto forced bad memories out of the present. Sasuke had been there for him, and he would always be there for the bastard.

Except the bastard had pictures of…of the Getting Itachi Plan Part 1. And he wanted to know why. It's not like…Naruto's face paled. There was no way. No way…Maybe Sasuke was keeping the pictures for himself…and…Grabbing his cell phone out of his pocket. Naruto dialed Sasuke's number.

----

"Naruto, I can ex-"Sasuke had started to explain but gave up. He pushed Naruto against the couch, his body weight bringing them both down. His tongue lashed against Naruto's teeth. Pulling at his hair, Naruto yelped in surprise, allowing Sasuke entrance.

They had tried to talk, but Sasuke couldn't find anyway to explain it. He didn't want to be a pawn in Itachi's plan. There's only one way to ruin it, actually there were several ways but Sasuke had decided on this one. He was going to make Naruto fall in love with him. There was no way he was going to be black-mailed into sex by his own brother.

There was a time limit however, and Sasuke knew it too. Itachi had taken five pictures and he had wanted them to meet once a week. So that meant he had given himself five weeks to make Sakura fall in love with himself enough to be heartbroken and run to Naruto. He had five weeks to make Naruto fall in love with him, without Itachi noticing until it was too late. He waited too long, and then Itachi would make Sakura fall in love with him and break up with her unless Naruto was already in love with him. If Naruto loved him, then Sakura would be comforted but not hooking up with Naruto.

Sasuke frowned inwardly; she had a habit of doing that though hooking up with guys continuously. And Naruto, if he was still hooked on her, would take that chance. Naruto pushed Sasuke off. "Your brother isn't even around!" he exclaimed. Sasuke sighed. 'Well there's no easy way to do this, so I might as well take the easiest route.'

"I like you Naruto." The most straight forward too. If he was going to make Naruto fall deeply in love with him…then he might as well tell the dobe. God's know he can't take even the subtlest hints. "I don't like Itachi, I like you dobe. I. Do. Not. Like. Itachi."

Sasuke waited for the screaming, the cursing and the unbelieving. And like he predicted from the blonde idiot, Naruto shouted. "Wait! Then that means…That mean…SASUKE HOW LONG HAVE YOU LIKED ME?"

Sasuke took a deep breath, honesty is the best policy. "For almost 2 years now." Naruto looked dumbfounded. Silently, and uncharacteristically, Naruto raced to their room. Sasuke followed, tripping. "Wait! Dobe!"

He banged at the door waiting for an answer. There wasn't any. He had wanted an answer, one that wasn't made up in denial from Naruto. But he had gotten an honest reaction, a reaction that came actually from the news, and not just from some theory the dobe made up. Collapsing the door, Sasuke found it hard to breathe.

It didn't matter that he was expecting rejection, and it didn't matter that he planned to make Naruto love him. It definitely didn't matter that Itachi knew that this would happen if he had told Naruto that he like him, that Naruto wouldn't return his feelings. It didn't matter that Itachi hadn't anticipated it, that this would ruin his plan. It still hurt. It made the depths of his heart ache, and his head sore.

Sasuke found haven on the couch, letting his bones sink into its soft cushions. Tears flickered off his chin, "For 2 years I've loved you, dobe."

-----

Zissors: I would love some reviews, and I know I'm being all dramatic like. I can't think of what to write next for Crooked. I have writer's block on a story I've just started and suddenly I'm writing soo much for a story I planned abandon. Anyways, school has started again which will make me slow in updating. And today's my birthday ;D


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke woke, head cramped against the orange colored couch. The fabric scratched at his nose, he quickly removed his face from the orange material. The smell of ramen was in the air, and Naruto's blonde hair soon came into view. "Naruto," Sasuke said softly.

"Did you ever think to tell me before?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"I did tell you," he snapped back angrily. Realizing his tone Sasuke reevaluated himself. He just couldn't help it though; the damn dobe just did that to him. Everything about Naruto attracted Sasuke, from his cockiness to his idiocy.

"No you didn't." Naruto reassured himself. This had to be some horrible prank. The teme…the teme did not like with him in that way. He just couldn't. They were best friends, not lovers. They were playmates, not kissers. Why couldn't things be simple with the teme?

'Don't do it,' Sasuke warned his mind, the part telling him to jump Naruto. To show him what followed after he confessed before. 'We have to go slow this time,' he reminded himself. "Selective amnesia dobe?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Naruto asked, striking something inside of Sasuke. "Why do I like you?" he repeated more serious, "I like you—"Interrupted from an incoming call, Naruto shakily answered the phone. "Oh!" His voice warmed up, "Sakura-chan! Oh I didn't forget we'll be right there." Closing the mobile phone, Naruto turned to Sasuke, instantly a different person. In a friendly voice, subtracted from all the confusion and tension only minutes ago filled, he said. "The rehearsal's today and Sakura's going to be there," Naruto pulled on Sasuke's sleeve.

They were half way out of the door when Sasuke harshly whispered into Naruto's ear, "We still have to talk about this dobe."

"Actually we don't Sasuke, there's nothing to talk about. I don't like you, I like Sakura." Naruto turned away from Sasuke's gaze. 'Yeah I like Sakura. I like girls, I don't like Sasuke.' Naruto reassured himself silently.

"How can you like her? She's in love with Itachi and he tried to kill you!" Sasuke seethed. 'And I'm in love with you, but it doesn't make a difference.' Such frustration flooded his veins, Naruto just didn't get it. "I can like anyone I want because newsflash teme, you're my best friend not my boyfriend." Sasuke felt as Naruto's arms pushed him away. A physical barrier broken between the two as Sasuke backed away from Naruto. "You asked me why I liked you, Naruto." Sasuke asked lividly. "Well when I find out I'll tell you, because even I can't believe that I love someone too stupid to even realize what's happening around them!"

Storming away, Naruto watched as Sasuke left the building. 'He said love.'

---

"What the fuck do you want?!" Sasuke yelled into the phone. "You don't have to be so loud Otouto," Itachi's smooth voice purred on the other end. He was briskly walking through the park near-by, kicking rocks everywhere. "Otouto, I missed you. You didn't exactly stay for the hour last night. So maybe we can finish today, unless you don't want the pic-"

"I don't give a fuck about those damn pictures," he barked ending the conversation. Snapping the phone closed, Sasuke threw it into the lake. A loud plopping noise emitted from the ripples forming inside the pond. "My, Sasuke-kun so violent. Whatever is the problem?" A calm voice said to him form behind.

"It's none of your business," Sasuke turned roughly away from Kakashi. "You're supposed to be working today," Sasuke retorted. Kakashi shrugged, indifference expressions covered the visible half of his face. "I went to the zoo to see a dolphin," he explained causally. Instantly, for he was commonly correcting Kakashi, Sasuke found himself frowning muttering, "There are no dolphins at the zoo."

"What's bothering you Sasuke?" Sasuke frowned again, angrier then before. "I told you, it is none of your business." Kakashi paused, thinking for a second. "You came here and ruin my quiet. I was just getting into my new book. So tell me Sasuke-kun, what is bothering you? I'll try to help; it's what I'm paid for after all."

"You get paid for when you actually work, which is rare since you're always late. And it's not like you could help." Sasuke sighed, he had calmed down. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, under the layers of cloth covering his face. Seeing the small movement, Sasuke started to speak. "It's not like you know how it is to like someone who will never like you back."

"And you know he won't like you back because?" Kakashi, behind and out of Sasuke's view, pulled out his Icha Icha book as he spoke. 'Well I might as well multi-task.' "How do you…How do you know?" He stuttered with fear. Petting Sasuke's hair, Kakashi said smirking, "You have nothing to worry about. I won't tell anyone." Slapping his hand away, Sasuke believed that Kakashi wouldn't tell anyone. The man though never on time was trust worthy. "You'll feel better if you do," Kakashi urged.

"I like someone," he emphasized someone. "You like that one blonde kid who works at Icha Icha, don't you?" Sasuke blushed. 'God Damnit does anything get past Kakashi?' "No-No I don't." he stuttered.

"Denial's a bad thing, Sasuke." Kakashi flipped to another page as Sasuke stared into the lake. In the background the chirps of birds could be heard. "I'm not in denial," Sasuke lied. "I told him that I liked him and he completely blew me off."

"He mistook what you said for something else, didn't he? Sounds like the blonde," Kakashi murmured. "Yeah he did! He thought I was in love with my brother!" With a smirk Kakashi commented, "So it is the blonde?"

"So what if it is?" Sasuke turned, glaring angrily at Kakashi. "You've been reading this whole time!"

"Now if you ask for my opinion, you should really talk about this to the blonde," Kakashi peered down at his book. "I did that already! You're not even paying attention," Sasuke sighed. "Well would you like me to pay attention? Tell me Sasuke, why do you like the blonde?" Kakashi closed the book, appearing like he was listening intently.

"I don't know," Sasuke slowly said, "I like…I don't know. I guess everything about him." Kakashi made eye contact with Sasuke; his one gray eye stared into his dark black ones. "Why?"

"What?" Sasuke was taken back, there was more? What more could he say, he loved Naruto and he wasn't sure on exactly why. It was just everything about Naruto. Sasuke couldn't find a word for it. Was that what Naruto wanted to know? "Yes Sasuke-kun, tell me why you like everything about him." Kakashi stared seriously. 'It sounds like he really likes this guy.'

"I-I," Sasuke felt helpless. All his life he had had all the answers, but now…now he wasn't sure on half the things he was saying. Or what he was feeling. "Just try to answer Sasuke," Kakashi said patiently. "I think it's because…because when ever I'm with him it's like being just with him. No one else, it's just me and him. And that…it's him. He makes everything in my life different, he makes me care. And I can't help it but to love him." Kakashi was surprised at the word love.

For a moment there was a silence between them. 'Have you told him this?" Sasuke shook his head in answer. A sudden epiphany overtook his being. He loved Naruto; truly loved him and he couldn't just give up. He loved him because, because of everything. Because Naruto was different from everyone and he made him different from everyone else too. Because Naruto could make him smirk/smile even in the worst of times and most of all because Naruto was always there when no one else was.

"I have to go," Sasuke ran off. Contently Kakashi sat back down on his abandoned bench, smiling. 'I didn't get my psych degree for nothing.'

---

Sasuke had arrived at the recreation center where the play was rehearsed. 'Where's the dobe?' Sasuke glanced at every corner in the room, unable to spot Naruto. Instead he found lust filled eyes of Itachi. Before he could leave the room, Itachi had grabbed his arm in an instance.

"Why hello Otouto, didn't think you would show up." Itachi smirked murderously. "Let go of my bastard or else," Sasuke warned, his voice just as menacing as Itachi's. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you."

"You better be," Itachi had removed them from the rehearsal, bring them into the hall. They neared the bathroom where everything had started. "The pictures." Sasuke threw the first punch, a sickening crack resounded. "I. Do. Not. Give. A. Fuck. About. The. Pictures." He enunciated every word clearly and irately. Picking himself up Itachi hissed, "You're lying! How about I show these pictures to father? Will you care then? What if I show them to Sakura?"

"I don't care," Sasuke said coolly, "Show them to whoever you want."

Drastically Itachi backed Sasuke into a wall, whispering. "What if I show them to Naruto?" Sasuke almost ginned, Itachi was trapped this time. He didn't know what move to make and it was killing him. "Naruto's already seen them."

"I'm not dealing with you right now," Sasuke moved away from Itachi. He heard Itachi's footsteps following his own and soon Sasuke was running away form Itachi. Nimbly he cut across a corner, the squeaking of shoes echoing in the hallways besides his footsteps. There was a supply closet with an orange door.

Thinking of Naruto, Sasuke pulled the door open. Only to reveal the two already there occupants. "Naruto?" Hurt etched across his words. His mind was set in a whirl, spinning painfully. Naruto…Sakura…Kissing….He backed away slowly, each foot step pounded against his heart. Then he ran.

How could he? Only a few hours ago Sasuke had confessed his love to Naruto a second time, only to have him make out with Sakura. The banging of the door accompanied Sasuke crashing against the mops and brooms of the small room. Did Naruto do it purposely? To purposely show him that Naruto didn't want him? Who could he go to now? Naruto was gone, his father was about to remove him from the family, his older brother was out of the question. He needed someone.

Sasuke found himself crying again, his eyes filled with so many tears that he couldn't see straight. He bent his head against his knees, listening the intense heartbeats of his exhausted heart. "Sasuke?" a familiar voice called out. "Go away dobe," he said back in a cracked voice. Why was here? Was he here to break him down even further?

There was a rustle as Naruto sat down next to Sasuke. It was dark because Naruto had closed the door. "Maybe we do have to talk about this," Naruto spoke with a tired tone. "I don't know what to say Sasuke, I really don't. You're my best friend. We're not supposed to end up like this."

"How are we supposed to end up then dobe? Because for almost two years now, the only way I saw us ending up was in bed." Sasuke bitterly remarked.

"You're supposed to be my best man at my wedding to Sakura, and I'm supposed to be your best man at your wedding to whoever Mr. Perfect is."

"You're my Mr. Perfect. I've loved you for so long now dobe. Do you know how much it hurt the first time I told you? You told me I was in love with someone else and the second time you told me you were in love with someone else. What am I suppose to do with myself?" Sasuke felt another tear slide down his cheek. He felt two warm arms draw themselves around him.

Naruto was so close, his warmth radiating from his body. "You're supposed to calm down, I'm still you're best friend no matter what."

"I love you Naruto," Sasuke said again cuddling against Naruto.

"I love you too Sasuke."

______________________________

Zissors: If you thought that was cute then REVIEW. Besides that, sorry for the Sasuke OOC-ness. Please don't hurt me, and also I've recently received a Wacom tablet. Man these things are awesome. So anyways expect less updates because I'll be busy enjoying my Wacom ;D

Oh and, I don't really plan of this it just comes when I start to write.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"I love Sakura too, but it's a different love." Sasuke stiffened at Naruto's words, an expected tear dripped from his almost dried eyes. He felt Naruto's arms surround him again as he tried to move, "Wait."

"Let go dobe," he pushed away. Deep inside him Sasuke had known it would hurt to have such rejection set upon him. But he never imagined it to get to this point, the point where everything seemed to be crashing. "I still love you Sasuke, just not how you love me. It's different, that's all it is," Naruto's thin voice was obviously wavering.

They both knew it, the end was coming. One of them had to let go first, but the only question was who? "You have to move out," Naruto whispered, afraid of the answer. Sasuke stared at him shock. Move out? How could Naruto do this to him? 'We're best friends.' Sasuke flung his arms out of Naruto's. 'And I love him.' The opened door's light flooded the room, along with his fallen tears. 'And if I can't have him.' Sasuke turned, giving Naruto one last look. 'Then no one can.' "Fine," he said coldly.

He moved quickly, leaving Naruto by himself in the small supply closet. The pain was still fresh in his body, but he was fine. Or at least that's what he told himself. 'I'm fine,' he thought. He wasn't, and no matter how much his mind denied it he was still in love with Naruto. Except that love had being stored in the back of his heart and his heart was breaking. So that love had to go somewhere. He didn't even notice the love morphing into something else. Into a monster, into an complete opposite of it's original.

Sakura breezed past him, a fake cheery smell wafting the air. "Sasuke, have you—"Roughly he grabbed her, pulling her down. His lips smothered hers. He kissed her deeply, their kiss filled the mingling hate and flabbergast. She looked breathless, her pink hair billowing above her head as she lifted herself upright again. "Oh, Sasuke."

Sakura was surprise at the kiss. He was definitely differently from his brother. Much more passionate she thought with a grin. 'I've always wanted a younger man,' she thought as she took a moment to eye Sasuke. The nineteen year old closely resembled his older brother; they both had that perfect pale skin and the midnight hair. Serious and confident, the two radiated cool. Itachi at twenty-four was only three years older than Sakura while Sasuke was three years younger.

Sakura smiled. 'Why just get one?' She listened as Sasuke asked her on a date. "Would you like to watch a movie with me tomorrow?" She nodded. 'When I can get both?'

----

Itachi watched as Sasuke left. His eyes trailed Sasuke's steps as the younger raven stepped into his car. He frowned. The plan had gone completely wrong. Everything had gone wrong after that night and he had been so close, so close to having Sasuke. To have had taken everything from Sasuke. But no, he had to ruin it. 'I'm going to get what I worked for,' Itachi thought malevolently.

Itachi heard his phone rung. Keeping an eye on the direction that Sasuke's car was moving towards, he picked up. "Hello," he multitasked. Sakura's high pitched voice came onto the line, "Hi! Anyways I can't make it tomorrow, something came up." Itachi disregarded her voice for a second, she was getting annoying and he wondered why he didn't just break up with her right then. "Okay, I'll see you later than Sakura?" Maybe she was growing on him. And maybe Sasuke was returning to the mansion?!

Itachi made a quick turn, the route familiar. Sasuke was going back to their parent's house, not his apartment. They both pulled up. "What were you doing bastard? Following me?" Sasuke said with a scowl. "I live here foolish Otouto." Itachi turned grinning, "And what are you doing here Sasuke?" Itachi noticed the flash of resentment and rejection in Sasuke's eyes. "I'm moving back in," he said.

Itachi grinned. A new plan already hatching inside his mind.

---

His cold answer haunted Naruto. 'Fine,' Naruto thought, 'That's all he said.' Naruto rested his head against the cold glass of the check out counter. "Ugh I'm so stupid,' he said aloud. "You sure got that right," Kiba snickered from behind the counter. "Hey dog-boy! Wall!"

Naruto watched comically as Kiba turned into a wall. "Hey! You're suppose to help me!" Kiba's voice drowned out as he tried to navigate his way down the stock room, his eyes still covered behind the layer of green fabric.

The sharp clear chimes of the hanging bell made Naruto turn, noticing the silver-haired man. "HI blondie!" the man grinned with a wink. 'Creepy old bastard, almost as bad as the old man.' Naruto sighed and let out the required greeting, "Welcome to Icha Icha Paradise, how may we pleasure you?"

"Oh you'll do me no good, but I can think of a certain raven," the man mentioned. Naruto stared shock. Kakashi knew about Sasuke liking him. "He told you didn't he?" Kakashi asked as he flipped through a shelf containing books. "What?" Naruto said dumbly.

"Sasuke, he told me about how much he loved you the other day. He left pretty suddenly so I thought that he told," Kakashi finished with a surprise expression. Naruto stared at the floor guiltily. "You told him that you didn't love him didn't you?" Kakashi held a thinking expression. "You must've broken his heart."

"I didn't…I didn't mean to," Naruto tried to speak but the momentum of everything he had said washed over him. 'You have to move out,' his words had been so harsh sounding now that they echoed back into his mind. His heart was beating too slowly, it felt to slow. Like it was missing something. "It sounds like you did and now you're regretting it?" Kakashi asked selecting a certain Icha Icha novel. "Tell me blondie, how do you feel about Sasuke?"

"I don't know," Naruto honestly answered. How did he feel about Sasuke? Sasuke was his best friend, how could he have guess that Sasuke was in love with him? He knew that he loved Sasuke. "He's my best friend." That's all Naruto knew now but even that was slowly becoming untrue. What was Sasuke to him now?

"That's not a feeling blondie. Tell me how do you feel about Sasuke?" Kakashi repeated following Naruto to the register. The blonde remained quiet for a moment. His thoughts whirled around his head. He wasn't sure now; could he live without the teme? Could he survive knowing that Sasuke wasn't going to even be in his life again?" "I don't feel like I could live without him."

"Why?" Kakashi handed Naruto the currency to purchase the book. Naruto thought, staring down at the glass, his yellow hair reflecting back at him. Why? "I think it's because…because when ever he's around I'm myself. You know, like we have this connection and it's just the two of us. And I'm different with him; I can actually say things and actually feel like someone's listening. I feel like I'm loved around him…I just never took it literally." Naruto looked sheepishly at Kakashi.

"Let me ask you something else blondie," Kakashi said, "Did it ever occur to you that Sasuke always took it literally? He always cared for you and made you feel loved because that's what he wanted from you? Have you ever thought that maybe Sasuke can't keep giving forever?"

Naruto thought, he really did some thinking. Sasuke had always been there. There was a bubbling feeling in his heart. "I…I never did." What was this feeling, it was intense it was sudden. It seemed to engulf him. His throat felt closed and foreign while his chest was tight. Was this a panic attack? 'No it's not.' Naruto thought harder. Inside him, somewhere, the singe ounce of attraction towards Sasuke had multiplied.

'I think I love him.'

---

"Naruto, come to your apartment," Sasuke said coldly, "I'm picking up my stuff." He shut the phone before Naruto could answer. Dialing another number as he controlled the wheel of his car, Sasuke waited for Sakura's voice. He didn't like her, but he wanted to ignore the pain. He was done with it. Naruto had rejected him. And now Sasuke would make sure that the one that Naruto loved would never love him.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun!" Her cheery voice hurt his ears and he found himself cringing. "Hello Sakura, could you please meet me at my apartment? I left instructions for you," Sasuke's voice was curt and to the point. This was the first step in his plan.

They both arrived before Naruto, leaving Sasuke plenty of time to implement the next step. He turned to Sakura, his body trying to resist his mind's commands. But he moved anyways to Sakura. She was pretty….if he was into girls. But there was only one thought in his mind at the moment, and that was to get revenge.

He kissed herm holding her as Naruto entered the hall. He could just feel the betrayal. "Sasuke!" Sakura shouted as Naruto punched him. Protecting himself Sasuke dodged and punched Naruto back in the jaw. There were cracks and grunts as the two fought.

"I hate you Sasuke!" Naruto growled a black eye forming.

"I hate you too dobe,' Sasuke grinned as blood ran down from his lip.

---

Review Replies:

First of all thanks for all the reviews ;D

ThePurplePanda: Took the words out of my mouth ;D And yes I think I should get more reviews too D;

perboss: Even I'm not sure who's ending up with who O.O It's just kind of a go with the flow kind of thing like if I decide that they'll go together at one point when I'm writing the last chapter than yes Sasuke and Naruto will end up together….but as for now I guess not D

ATTENTION: Okay for those of you that read this chapter before and notice that it's A LOT shorter than the other chapters it's because this originally contained two versions of Chapter 7. My version and Mko's version however we took a vote and it was decided that Miko's version was better for the end of the story.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto stared at the two. Sasuke was holding Sakura's hand. Why…Why would he do this? "I'm here to pick up my stuff." Sasuke said coldly. Naruto felt his head spin, the world around him gone in a blur. He loved Sasuke and he hated him.

There was such irony in the situation that as Naruto placed the ice pack on his eye and glared at Sasuke with his other eye, that he himself felt a small prick of tragedy in the situation. 'I could've…I could've prevented this...' He watched as Sakura followed after Sasuke giggling. Sasuke's raven hair covered his eyes as he retrieved a box of clothes.

Naruto had flashes of their past together, of him and Sasuke. Last year when they went to a private beach that the Uchihas owned it was just the two of them. They had spent a week there in peaceful bicker. 'How could I have missed it?' Naruto thought seriously. When Sasuke had thought he was looking, but he was. He saw that Sasuke's eye remained on his body longer than necessary. The weird look in his eyes which he Naruto had passed off as disgust.

Naruto thought back even more, to when Sasuke had first told him that he was gay. Sasuke had been straight-forward, to the point. But Naruto could tell there was nervousness inside his voice, how it was slightly quicker than normal. 'I should've listened harder…' Sasuke had avoided eye contact with him at first, but all it took was for him to make a snide comment about how he already knew the teme was gay and they were all better again.

"Hey teme, give me your key." Naruto shoved Sasuke, his hand connecting with his shoulder. Sasuke turned, glaring at Naruto; his deep black irises challenged Naruto's. "Catch dobe," Sasuke threw the metal object with ease. It arched in the air, landing a perfect thirteen inches away from Naruto. He looked up angry, "Nice aim bastard." His mutterings earned him an empty audience as Sasuke slammed the door behind him.

Naruto collapsed, happy at the empty room. It was too much of a rush, all the emotions fusing with the resurfacing memories. His blonde hair frolicked with the orange couch, tears lining his cheeks. He was crying because of that bastard. Suddenly the love overpowered the hate and sorrow over powered everything. Sorrow and regret.

He didn't love Sakura, he had liked Sakura. And what he was feeling now made what he had felt towards Sakura look like nothing, like dust. Why…Why was Sasuke doing this to him? 'He said he loved me.'

"I love him," Naruto croaked. Then he heard a clutter, he turned. "You loved him?" Sakura said slowly. Naruto froze, she had heard him. "Why didn't you tell him?" her voice accusing. What was he to say? Was Sasuke not going out with Sakura?

"I-I…" Naruto struggled with his words. "Well you know it makes sense now, he likes you doesn't he?" She thought aloud. "Yes," Naruto whispered. Her soft hands found their way into his own hands. "Why don't you tell him then?"

"Because he likes you, doesn't he?" Naruto's voice was so small it was out of character (A/N You got that right xD) Sakura gave a small nervous laugh, "No he likes me only because he thinks he does. He likes me because he wants to, but he's not meant to. No matter how much he wants to, he isn't meant to love me, is he?" Naruto looked at her for a second; her understanding words seemed foreign in his ears. 'She says that he meant to love me…then why is he doing this?'

"You should ask him," Sakura said as she left reading his mind.

---

"Is it true Sasuke?" His father's stern voice left no room for insolence. Anger boiled beneath Sasuke's skin. Itachi had told his father, had shown him the pictures. "Yes," Sasuke clenched his teeth; there was no point in lying.

He couldn't believe Itachi had done this to him, but inside he knew that Itachi would. He would've taken the second chance to screw up his life. 'I have no where to fucking go,' he cursed in his mind. "Leave." It was one word that he had heard too many times. "Fine," an answer he had given too many times.

It was raining outside, the dark clouds matching his mood. "Need a place to stay?" Itachi's fingers pressing against his shoulder blades. "Don't touch me bastard," he shoved Itachi away not noticing as Itachi grabbed his car keys. "You won't be using these," Itachi fiddled with the keys, "Father is repossessing everything you have that's been paid with Uchiha money."

Sasuke froze; everything was paid for by Uchiha money. He worked for his father, therefore when he was paid…it was in Uchiha money. He had no money, no car, and no home. It was raining and he needed someone. Anyone, because he was lost and there wasn't anything he could about it.

Sasuke walked in the rain, wanting to get away from the mansion. He started to run. Further and further. He found himself in front of the recreation center, where everything had started. Where Naruto's infatuation with Sakura started, where Itachi's obsession was revealed, where his own affection for Naruto was discovered. Where this entire mess had started.

He felt his feel slip from beneath him, his sodden pants pulling him forward.

----

"I just found him there!" Sakura cried frantically to Naruto. Blood was slowly dribbling from Sasuke's cut. Naruto carried Sasuke to the couch. Sakura stood worried from the doorway, "He's going to be alright right?" Naruto meekly nodded. "I'm going to go back to the mansion; Itachi probably had something to do with this." She left.

They were alone, Sasuke was barely conscious. Naruto cleaned the cut, it was big. 'He might have a concussion.' He left for a second to retrieve clean dry clothes for Sasuke. His abandoned key hung from Naruto's dresser. 'He doesn't have any clothes here.'

Naruto carried a towel out, a few of his won clothes. He hovered over Sasuke's lips, brushing them against his own. He blushed, about to make an outburst until he saw his eyes. The were sad, waiting for his actions.

'No,' Naruto though, 'I don't want him to hurt again.' Their lips were just an inch apart. Taking this moment, Naruto leaned forward till their lips touched.

They both stood still. After a moment, Naruto leaned back. Sasuke's cheeks were pink, but his eyes didn't match.

"Na-Naruto," he stuttered.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered. He moved the bowl down to the floor and kissed Sasuke again.

'This is for you,' Naruto thought to himself. 'For the both of us. For our friendship.'

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, his feverish pale skin brushing against Naruto's tanned skin. They kissed harder, their clothes shed from their muscled frames. They were naked, their skin stuck together. Sweat covered the two as they grinded against each other in such need.

Sasuke groaned. He tightened his hold around Naruto's back. He never wanted to let go. Naruto was finally his. After so long, his heart was swollen now. Inflamed with such love it reduced him to tears. Naruto looked up, afraid. "Sasuke? What's wrong?" his voice was filled with worry and Sasuke could not help another set of sobs. "You love me?"

Naruto sat there for only a moment. Without another thought he nuzzled Sasuke's neck. "I've always loved you." He probed his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, relishing every taste that attacked his taste buds. Sasuke moaned. This…this was what he wanted. Not Itachi and his manipulation or the naïve Naruto. This Naruto. His lover, his best friend.

There was a small rustling besides him, bringing him back to reality. Naruto appeared package in hand. 'We're really doing this.' Sasuke stiffened for a second. "You're not thinking of backing out now are you teme?" Naruto teased with a chuckle.

"You wish," Sasuke whispered huskily, "Because when I'm done with you…" Sasuke grabbed the condom out of Naruto's, licking the shell of Naruto's ear to distract him. He didn't need to finish his sentence to accomplish the bright red blush that Naruto's cheeks now donned. "Tem-me" He backed away slowly, doubting his decision now.

Sasuke wasn't discouraged. He knew now that Naruto loved him. And he would relish as Naruto's first. He grinned, pouncing Naruto. Naruto enjoyed the small nips Sasuke was giving him. Sasuke's mouth had found Naruto's cock once again, and this time they both moaned. Sasuke bobbed his head, his hair covered Naruto's fingers. He moaned around the cock, the blonde curl holding their own special musk.

Slowly Sasuke stuck an already slicked finger inside Naruto. He yelped in surprise. His eyes held an unsure expression, yet his breath came out in lust filled noises. Sasuke continued sucking, but added another finger. The two fingers moved within Naruto, who by now felt awkward and uncomfortable. Well he would, except Sasuke's mouth was distracting him. Naruto found himself moaning again.

The third finger entered, and Naruto felt the sting and the nearing of his orgasm. He showed his discomfort and warned Sasuke, "I'm-I'm close!" Sasuke pulled away with Naruto finding himself whimpering. "You'll come eventually," Sasuke kissed him.

Sasuke took in the whole situation. This was Naruto, this was who he wanted. His flushed face, his wide open legs. Naruto the one that was waiting for him, that loved him. Sasuke entered Naruto and gasped. The heat surrounded him, and he wanted to push in so bad but one look from Naruto stopped him. Naruto's face scrunched up in pain, every crease centering from the laces of pain sprouting from his lower abdomen.

Sasuke moved slowly, waiting for Naruto to calm down to nod his head. He finally did and Sasuke begin to thrust in a pattern. Naruto cried out, in pleasure this time. He saw white and extreme pleasure entered his mind. "Sasuke!" He screamed. Sasuke grinned behind his sweat dampened locks. He aimed for it again and received another shout from Naruto. "There! Again!"

They came together.

"I love you Naruto," Sasuke said again cuddling against Naruto.

"I love you too Sasuke."

_______________________

Okay welll a lot of people liked my writing but a lot wanted a happy ending….I give you a compromise ;D There's an epilogue so no worries.

I hoped you guys liked that and it made sense I tried fitting in Miko's part as well as I could

Review Replies:

First off thank you for all the votes…

I won….obviously -.-=

ThePurplePanda: Well no but I got like 10 reviews, I combined both our versions, hope you like it…

Halskr: I'm only replying to one of your reviews -.- But thank you for the review (s)

Treehousekid: Hope you liked the mixing ;D

SasuNaruForverX: Well I tried to do something like that? Hope you like it anyways ;D

Gaara: Well I've gotten that response a couple times but I'm afraid I'm ending this fic ;D And maybe starting another SasuNaru fic….

Crazy: Yeah…ending the fic hope you like it?

Kakashi: XD I wrote the lemon, so it's nice I know I another half a vote. Miko's happy that she got one vote ;D


	9. Author's Note

I will no longer be logging into this account. I don't think I'll be continuing any of my stories either. But I did originally plan to re-write Pretty Things and Counterfeit Convict, however those versions will be posted on my new account:

.net/u/2055440/

If you want to know exactly when I post up those versions, then send an e-mail to:

.com

and I'll add you onto a list or whatever. Anyways thanks for reading.


End file.
